geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
MYCUN TV (sketch series)
MYCUN TV is an American animated sketch comedy-variety crossover show created by Geo G., D.A. Nichols, and Taylor Grodin. It is based on the Cartoon Network series MAD, as well as Fox's Mad TV, NBC's Saturday Night Live, and Nickelodeon's All That ''and ''The Amanda Show. The series is also based on the Adventures of MYCUN season 3 episode of the same name. The series premiered on Fox on September 26, 2010. Like Adventures of MYCUN, all of the cast from the series reprise their roles in the show. When the popularity of Gabriel and the Wacky Pack ''increased higher than ''MYCUN, production on the series ended in December 2016, and the series ended in February 2017. Format Coming soon! Recurring sketches * What If... - A collection of CGI animated sketches which series alternate (non-canon) scenarios. They are similar to The Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" Halloween episodes in being non-canon and segmented episodes. * Commercials - Episodes usually begin with a parody advertisement for an absurd product. Some examples include Toybay.com, an eBay.com-type website where people sold their toys, as well as Dodj or Daar, the board game from The Amazing World of Gumball. * Many Ways to Kill Gabriel - A parody and spoof of Wanna Kick Rayman from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc. This CGI animated sketch focuses on a fictional series of 600 video and DVD episodes created by Koba and his henchmen to train themselves against Gabriel Garza. Each episode starts with a fictional "buy 600 get 1 free!" offer, followed by the main content. The videos show creative and odd ways that Koba devises to beat up an animal that has the role of Gabriel. The victims are dressed with a shirt in the style of Gabriel and sometimes with a brown wig on their heads that resembles Gabriel's hair. Sometimes the animals prevail and manage to defeat Koba. * Judge Puckett - A parody of Judge Judy, as well as Judge Trudy ''from ''The Amanda Show. This CGI animated sketch stars Judge Puckett (played by Red Puckett), and the Bailiff (played by Gabriel Garza) and features a child plaintiff (played by Carn Garza) "suing" an adult defendant for petty grievances, such as receiving detention, being told to "please stop" or other wrongdoings. Regardless of the merit of the defendant's case, Red always finds in favor of the child, if necessary inventing reasons to do so, and sentences the adult to an absurd punishment. Each Judge Puckett sketch typically involved two cases, and would end with Red saying, "Bring in the dancing lobsters!", after which a group of people in lobster costumes, known as the Dancing Lobsters, would enter the courtroom and dance with the spectators. * Ask Gabriel - A CGI animated talk show sketch starring Gabriel Garza, who is always positive to host on his own talk show until he reads hand-written letters and digital email letters sent in by clueless viewers who are MYCUN fans and haters. After reading a hate letter made by a MYCUN hater, he would shred the entire letter into pieces and go on a violent tirade against the hate letter's author. * Ape Frenzy - A parody of the game show Wipeout hosted by Caesar. * So You Wanna Win Ten Dollars? - A CGI animated sketch and a parody of the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? hosted by Cole (Coraline Jones). The contestant, usually a character from another recurring skit on the show, who isn't very bright, is asked five questions, with the final question being worth ten U.S dollars. * Nature Cat's Nature Tips - A hand-drawn animated sketch introduced in the sixth season, a parody of Timon & Pumbaa's Wild About Safety, and a spin-off to [[Nature Cat (TV series)|the "real" Nature Cat TV show]]. Nature Cat (voiced by Taran Killam) gives various tips on how to be safe in the outdoors. His three friends, Squeeks (Kate McKinnon), Hal (Bobby Moynihan), and Daisy (Kate Micucci) give demonstrations on how to be safe, but soon go wrong by Ronald's (Kenan Thompson) tricks. The sketch sometimes show other episodes from the "real" Nature Cat TV show. * The Minions Behind the Backstage - This CGI animated sketch stars Stuart, Kevin, Bob, Dave, and Norbert as security guards for the backstage of the show. * MYCUN Puppets - A live-action puppetry sketch featuring the MYCUNs as puppets. * Cringeworthy Junk - A collection of CGI animated sketch that shows cringe stuff. It started with episode 1 of Season 2. * Hiro Hamada Plays... - A CGI animated sketch introduced in the fifth season, a parody of YouTube celebrity PewDiePie and Let's Play videos. Hiro Hamada (voiced by Ryan Potter) plays various games on his computer at his house, such as Five Nights at Freddy's and LSD: Dream Emulator (both uses actual gameplay footage of these games). * MYCUN News Starring Iken and Naomi - This CGI animated sketch stars Iken and Naomi as newscasters who end up delivering the recent news. Starting with Season 3, the sketch serves as the cold opening for every episode. This sketch is also similar to the Weekend Update from SNL and MAD News from Cartoon Network's MAD. * When... Attack - A parody of dramatic crime documentaries, such as When Animals Attack!. Garza introduces himself as a famous character, then explains how a certain inoffensive group have been attacking people. Sketches ended with the attackers showing up in the studio. Gabriel also shows no sympathy for the victims of the attack. * 'The Rainbow Factory '- A hand-drawn animated/CGI sketch introduced in the second season, and a parody of The Office. In this sketch, Nicole Watterson (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) overcomes her hard working times at the Rainbow Factory. Episodes Voice cast Repertory players * Elijah Wood as Gabriel Garza * Anne Hathaway (season 1-2) and Selena Gomez (season 3-present) as Red Puckett * Steve Carell as Gru * Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock * Pierre Coffin and Chris Renaud as the Minions * Sachi Matsumoto as Toon Link * C. Elbourn (season 1-2) and Dakota Goyo (season 3-present) as Ico * Lauren Tom as Yorda * Evan Sabara (season 1-2) and Ryan Potter (season 3-present) as Hiro Hamada * Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones * Jodelle Ferland as Agatha Prenderghast * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Debi Derryberry as Iken * Isla Fisher as Naomi Featured players * Toby Kebbell as Koba * Johnny Depp as Victor Van Dort * Helena Bonham Carter as Emily the Corpse Bride * Jason Marsden as Cland Ann / Shougo * Max Casella as Japper McJapps / Daxter * Aaron Lohr as Jak * Pamela Hayden as Dila Rollad * Moises Arias as Antonio Perez * Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Denis Leary as Diego Development In 2009, Geo G. had the idea of creating a sketch comedy series that features the MYCUN characters. Later, the title was revealed to be MYCUN TV, which is based on the season 3 episode of Adventures of MYCUN ''with the same name. Production began during early 2010, and it was announced that Fox would be airing the series, and that every season would go from September to May. The show took inspiration from other sketch comedy series like ''Mad TV, Saturday Night Live, MAD ''(2010-13), ''All That, and The Amanda Show. Opening sequence Every season has the title sequence beginning with the MYCUN TV ''logo. The sequence shows each repertory cast member introduced, followed by the featured cast. After the last cast member is introduced, the music stops and the title sequence ends with the phrase "You are now watching ''MYCUN TV." Category:Television series Category:Sketch comedies